


Torin's Last Wish

by Wander_Girl



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Kaider fanfic, Torin's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: When Torin dies from a heart attack, Kai goes in shock. It is now Cinder's responsibility to get him back. Will she be able to do it?
Relationships: Kai & Linh Cinder
Kudos: 3





	Torin's Last Wish

“Cinder, you are the strong Empress that the Eastern Commenwealth has always needed, the supportive lover and wife who Kai has always needed and the loving and self-sacrificing mother who Jaq and Gus always needed. Take care of them after me, will you?” Torin gasped, inhaling sharply.

Cinder shook her head, “That won’t be necessary.” She kept on running with the bed on which they were carrying Torin.

Torin grabbed Cinder’s forearm, his other hand on his chest above his heart. Cinder’s head shot to Torin’s face and he clenched his teeth to ignore the pain, “Promise me.” He urged.

Cinder shook her head again and looked down at her running feet. Torin shook her arm, making her look at him. “Promise me,” he repeated, “So that I may go in peace.”

After mustering a lot of courage, she moistened her lips and nodded, “I promise.” She managed to murmur.

Releasing his grip, Torin lied back down, “Tell Kai I love him.” He closed his eyes and Cinder’s eyes widened.

“Torin?” she called, “Torin?” she repeated, more forcefully. When he didn’t respond, she shook him.

“Torin?” when he didn’t reply, she screamed, “Torin! Hurry, everyone.”

They all quickened their paces. Torin couldn’t die, not yet.

Kai came in running into the corridor, as fast as he could. He spotted Cinder, wearing an expressionless face which conveyed her shock.

“Where is he?” Kai asked. Cinder looked up from the ground, gazing at him with wide eyes.

“Inside.” Cinder managed to gasp out. Kai rushed to the operation theatre’s door and peeked in through the window. There were surgeons and nurses surrounding Torin, desperately trying to save him.

He sat down beside Cinder and held his head in his hands. He didn’t even realize when he started to cry and Cinder pulled his shaking body to her, stroking his arm. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Once better, he asked “Since how long has he been in there?” “About a few minutes.” Cinder replied.

The doctor exited the Operation theatre and Cinder and Kai shot to their feet. The doctor shook his head, wearing a sorrowful expression, and said, “I am sorry,” before walking away.

What was she sorry for? Was Torin—No. He could not be. Not now. Not yet, this was too early.

But Kai knew the truth. He knew that Torin was really gone.

His eyes widened and he stared at a spot on the wall in front of him without realizing it. The shock he was in was tremendous. All his memories with his advisor flashed in his mind. How he had sowed the seed of the friendship between Kai and Torin’s son. How he’d helped him make his first friend ever. How he’d aided him with English personally whenever he could. How he’d assisted him to cope with his mother’s death, with his father’s death.

A heart attack had taken away something so beautiful from the world. From Kai.

Cinder touched his arm, bringing him to the reality.

“Kai?” she whispered. He turned to her and she continued, “You might want to go inside.”

“Yes,” he replied, his voice low and coarse. He cleared his throat, frowning momentarily, and nodded. “Yes.” He repeated more loudly.

Cinder gave him a slight nod before backing away. Kai wiped away the remaining tears from his face and entered the theatre, Cinder behind him.

He walked to the bed where Torin lied, with his eyes closed and an expression of eternal peace and calm on his face. Kai sat on a stool beside the bed and gripped Torin’s hand. He started crying again and cried till his eyes hurt.

It was physically hurting Cinder that she couldn’t cry. Torin was deceased. Kai was devastated. It had been days after Torin’s funeral and even the six year old Jacqueline and Gus seemed recovered of their favourite uncle’s death.

But _Kai_ , his soul was still shattered. Cinder could see how he was surrounding himself in some vicious dark energy. But there was still nothing she could do. All Kai wanted was to be left alone and work, work, work so that it was the only thing he could think about and then, he would be so tired, he would sleep instantly when he’d lie down.

She knew he was doing this to keep his mind off Torin.

She wanted to help him, and she knew if he wouldn’t come out of this cage himself, she will tear those walls down and drag him out. Still, she decided to give him a few more days.

But even after another week he was in the same condition. Cinder knew this was high time. She barged into his office and he shot his head up. When he saw Cinder he looked down again at the work he was doing.

“I am busy, Cinder.” He said, flipping through the pages in one of the files from the clutter on his desk.

“You always are, nowadays.” She retorted with an edge to her voice. She walked to his side, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

“What—Cinder!” he protested, “Let go of my arm!”

Cinder didn’t reply and just kept on hauling him through the palace. They entered their chambers and when they were inside with the door locked, only then did she let go of his arm.

“Torin said he loved you.” Cinder stated abruptly.

Kai’s eyes widened and he backed a few feet, “No, no—”

“Mere seconds before he died,” Kai flinched on the last word, “he asked me to tell you that he loved you. He asked me to look after the Eastern Commenwealth, Jaqueline and Gus, and he asked me to look after you. That was the first and last thing he asked of me and that was his last wish. So, I am _not_ letting it go unfulfilled.”

Kai just looked down at his feet. When he didn’t reply, she continued.

“Kai, get yourself together. I am disturbed, too, and I will miss him for as long as I live,” she spoke more softly, now that Kai seemed to be on the verge of tears, “But we have other things, too. Torin might be gone,” her voice broke on that last word, and she swallowed, “but he will never be forgotten. And he will be with us forever in our hearts.”

Kai broke into tears again and just looking at him made Cinder’s heart ache and she thought that she just might be having a heart attack. She hugged him and held him close to her while he cried and all the time, she kept on murmuring, “Let it all out.”

When there were no more tears left for him to shed, he pulled back and smiled at Cinder.

“You’re right,” he said, his voice abrasive from the crying, “Torin may be gone, but he will never be forgotten.” He stared at the ground and then, looked up at Cinder.

Before she knew it, their lips met and she was kissing him back. When the kiss broke, he rested his forehead on hers and murmured, “I love you, Cinder. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Her lips’ corners turned up a little, “Well, then it is a good thing that you have me.”

He chuckled half-heartedly, still sad.

“I love you, too.” Cinder continued and they kissed again.


End file.
